


Don't break the rules

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death uses Lucifer and leaves, Kinda non-con, M/M, Spanking, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficstalker101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ficstalker101).



Lucifer walked around the small confines of the cage for centuries, it's all he had, until the damn fools the Winchesters released him. The first thing he did, was walked. He walked for miles and miles without stopping, something he hadn't been able to do for so long. 

He was somewhere down Route 66 and it was getting late, when he felt a presence behind him. It made him shiver, it wasn't another angel or a demon. He never shivered when anyone or anything was behind him, so he's confused as to who the hell did it. He didn't expect it to be him though. Death, looking as youthful as ever. 

Before he could even think of anything sarcastic to say, they were transported to a motel room miles away, and Lucifer was tied up naked. He was secretly ashamed at how aroused he is, his cockhead was purpling and he'd been tied up for less than a minute. Death was in front of him, a whip in his hand.

"You need to be punished. You broke the rules of God, the rules of the reaper and the rules of existence" Death said, calm expression unchanging. Lucifer didn't know whether to whimper or moan, so he stayed silent as he was flipped around.  
"Is this the new punishment? Spanking? Cos damn, I'm gonna break these rules more" the fallen angel smirked, biting his lip as the first blow landed. Slowly, more and more blows hit his back, sides and ass until they were red respectively, and Death smirked. 

"Such a good boy, keeping all those thoughts of getting fucked in your head" Death smirked. Lucifer blushed so red it matched his ass, trying to not rub one off against the wall to which he was tied. Instead, he whimpered and contemplated begging. 

The room was silent for several moments before he heard a zipper, followed by trousers being pushed down, and he felt a searing pain in his ass as Death pushed into him with no prep. Now as an angel, he could prep himself, but when he tried, Lucifer was surprised to find that nothing could happen. He looked at the cuffs and saw they were warded. 

He lay against the wall, weakly moaning at the pleasure, which was clouded by pain. He felt Death fill him with come, before leaving without so much as a goodbye. Lucifer just prayed someone would find him before he went insane. He soon passed out and when he awoke, he was in the bed with the blanket covering him, confused as hell as to what happened.


End file.
